Jim Otto
Jim Otto (born January 10, 1992) is a retired American football Offensive Tackle. He played college football at Colorado. The original Pittsburgh Steelers selected him with the 10th overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Otto was born in Dove Creek, Colorado. He attended Dolores County High School. In his senior year, he made the All-State team and was highly coveted by the trio of Colorado colleges: Colorado, Colorado State, and Air Force. College Career Otto attended Colorado for 4 years. He was never redshirted, and graduated with a degree in agriculture. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft During the 2014 NFLHC Combine, Otto was one of four offensive tackles invited. Otto was regarded as one of the top three offensive tackles available for the draft. Out of every offensive lineman, Otto had the most bench press reps, second most in the entire combine behind fellow Colorado Buffalo Keith Hooks. He earned a private work out with the Miami Dolphins and Cleveland Browns. Combine Statistics Draft Otto was selected in the 1st round of the 2014 NFLHC draft. He was the 2nd offensive tackle selected, and 10th player overall. He signed a 5 year, $50 million contract with the Pittsburgh Steelers. Pittsburgh Steelers 2014 Season Otto was the first ever pick of the Steelers, but his Pittsburgh career was the shortest of any of his previous teams. The Steelers front office folded very quickly, and the new owners moved the team to Indianapolis. Indianapolis Colts 2014 Season Otto started every single game for the 1-10 Indianapolis Colts. After such a disappointing season, Otto, along with the Colts 2015 1st round pick and 2015 6th round pick, was traded to the Minnesota Vikings for Keith Hooks, the Vikings 2015 1st round pick, and the Vikings 2015 2nd round pick. Minnesota Vikings 2015 Season In Minnesota, Otto started every single game at left tackle. He helped contribute to Chester Henson's 1,511 yard rushing season, the most yards on the ground by any player in one season. The Vikings finished the season 10-4, and made it to the NFC Championship game before being defeated by the 2015 NFC Champion St. Louis Rams. At the end of the season, Otto was traded to the Jacksonville Jaguars for CB Joel Prince. Jacksonville Jaguars 2016 Season Otto was brought into Jacksonville after a horrendous Jaguars offensive line gave up 30+ sacks to Allan Taylor. However, the Jaguars were displeased with Otto's performance, and after Week 6, Otto was traded to the Baltimore Ravens for WR Wesly Anderson. Baltimore Ravens 2016 Season Reunited with his college head coach Rome, Otto was part of the Ravens turn around. Baltimore, well known for its offensive weapon Booker T Washington and defensive superstar Tyrone Jones had begun the season 0-7. The ended the season 4-8. Otto was not protected from the expansion draft, and he was selected by the Tennessee Titans with the 32nd overall pick in the 2017 Expansion Draft. Tennessee Titans 2017 Season Otto was brought in to the expansion Titans and used to anchor their offensive line. Otto played well, but in Week 7's Monday Night game, Otto went down with a torn ACL. It was the first injury that he had suffered and he would never participate in another snap. After a few days, Otto gave out a press conference telling the nation that he had retired from the game of football. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Legacy Jim Otto was widely regarded as the first major bust in NFL history. The former first round pick became the first to retire. Though his development was likely hindered by constant trades, Otto never played at the high level people expected him too. While other offensive tackles in his class developed into stars (Marcellus Peterson, John McKelvey) Otto was never even elected to a single pro bowl over his 4 year career. Category:NFLHC Notable Retirements